The Bumps In Life
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Sabrina and Puck experience many bumps in life. There are ups, downs, and sometimes, things don't turn out the way they want them to. But that's how life is, and this is the story of how two people get over one of the biggest bumps in life...with a smile.


The moment she tells him the news, he changes. He goes from being _I-had-a-crap-day-at-work_ to _OH-MY-GOD-NO-WAY_.

He drops his jacket and runs up to her, lifting her off her feet and spinning around in the living room. She laughs, he laughs, and for a moment, everything's perfect. Then he kisses her, and everything becomes ten times better.

When he snuggles with her in bed that same night, he tells her that he loves her, and that she's the best thing in his life.

She tells him he's going to have to save some affection for the new addition to their family.

They smile.

 **...**

The morning sickness and constant trips to Faerie become tiring, but he sticks with her all the way. She wakes up constantly for the first few months, and he's always there to pull her hair back as she heaves up last night's diner.

He's there to hold her hand as the Fae doctor does his usual weekly checkup on the baby.

He's also there when her world changes.

 **...**

The checkup's are less frequent now, going from once every week to once every month. The baby was fine last time, and now it's time for the last appointment.

He sits, and she lies patiently as the man frowns over her bloated belly. The doctor rushes out the room, and doesn't come back for quite a while. She turns to her husband, and he's frowning. When he sees her anxious look, he smiles. She smiles back, and the last thing she remembers before falling asleep is his smile.

 **...**

She's screaming, and he knows this is bad because Sabrina never screams, _never_. He drives faster, and as soon as they fly to the hospital ward in the palace, the nurses arrive. They strap her to a stretcher and carry her, screaming, into the delivery room.

He doesn't understand why they've set it up like a normal human hospital, but for that, he's grateful. He knows that in the midst of all this chaos, his wife could do with a bit of normalcy.

 **...**

She doesn't remember much. All she can recall is the pain, and the tight, excruciating agony she endured on that bed. She falls asleep, exhausted.

 **...**

He's gripping her hand tightly, too tightly, and she jolts awake. The first thing she sees is his face. He's worried, upset, sad. She knows this isn't good.

She turns her head, half expecting to see a bassinet with her baby in it, but what she's met with is the calm, cautious face of her doctor.

She knows this isn't right. Something's happened. Something bad.

The next few minutes of her life she will never forget. The words are etched into her memory like a permanent tattoo, one she never wanted in the first place and can never get rid of.

She tries to say something, anything, but as soon as the man says that dreaded word beginning with the thirteenth letter of the alphabet, she's inaudible.

The tears follow shortly afterwards, and she's slightly aware of the death grip her husband has on her as he hugs her to him, sobbing,

She doesn't know what to say when the tears finally stop, and the unsettling news finally sinks in. They stay wrapped up in each other's arms, and he tells her it's going to be alright.

She doesn't smile.

 **...**

She wakes up halfway through the night, a thrashing, sweaty mess. Her limbs are tangled with the sheets, and her hair is sticking to her forehead. Her body is overheated, and she's frantic.

She bolts upright, screaming, because she has to make sure...she has to know...

She checks her stomach, and her heart sinks when she sees it's flat, the familiar bump that had been there the past eight months now gone. She's crying and shaking all over, her palms sweaty and her teeth chattering.

He wakes up, and tugs her gently to him until their lying down again together. She's still sobbing, body shaking uncontrollably, but he holds her, and a small part of her stitches itself back together, because she knows she still has him.

He runs his hands through her hair, whispering into her ear. She grips him tightly, and with each calming word, she feels her broken soul getting put back together.

He tells her that everything is going to be alright, that he loves her, that they still have each other and that he wont ever let her go. He tells her that life is going to get better, and this is just a bump along the way.

She smiles.

 **...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you know it. Micheal Buckley, sorry bro, but I basically just tore apart your characters, killed off their first baby, and turned everyone's smile upside-down.**

 **No hate, just words.**

 **Well look who's back.**

 **Damn right, it's me.**

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I miss you guys heaps and heaps! And I'm super sorry for just popping this out on you, but I couldn't resist. Plot bunnies are hard to ignore...**

 **So, whaddaya think? I personally like it, and I think it's my best one-shot so far. Tell me your thoughts. Reviews make me smile.**

 **:)**


End file.
